UID: A List of Usagis Living, Dead or Otherwise
by Dark Day For Anime
Summary: A list of Usagis who appear in the "Usagi is Dead" series, their histories and roles within the story. (Contains UID spoilers)


USAGI IS DEAD I AND II  
  
by DARK DAY FOR ANIME  
  
A LIST OF USAGIS, LIVING, DEAD AND OTHERWISE  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tsukino Usagi   
  
Nuff said. Killed by the Senshi, who were manipulated.  
  
Brought back to life by Setsuna, but re-killed by a crazed Ami, who   
  
was being taken over by the conciousness of her former life, the   
  
machiavellian and psychopathic Miste Kiele.   
  
Finds herself in a limbo world and visits the various deaths   
  
of the senshi. Is picked up by the Anima-Mates, where they enter a   
  
town run by a lady gangster named Madame Scorpia. Scorpia   
  
recognises her and wants her for political purposes (obviously still   
  
thinking this is the Silver Millenium).  
  
She escapes the efforts of Mistral LeFevre (Rubeus in   
  
disguise) as he makes a desperate grab for power in Madame Scorpia's  
  
empire, aided by the Anima-Mates and the Starlights. Is manipulated  
  
by Galaxia and Millenia (Naiad) to become one with the Youma, which  
  
she succeeds in doing, only to die again because of her   
  
misjudgement.  
  
Her spirit wanders the worlds of the dead, eventually landing  
  
on one where she can gain the power to become a physical entity once  
  
more, and she becomes the Eternal City.  
  
She spawns the body of Usako, carrying the spirit of Serenity,  
  
then fuses with Usako to become "whole" again, as the future   
  
princess of Crystal Tokyo. She now travels the lands as "Usako the  
  
Healer".  
  
---o  
  
The Youma Tsukino Usagi   
  
Evil, manic, violent, immoral (at first, at the very least).   
  
A shattered fragment of Usagi's spirit, given life by the power of   
  
the Ginzuishou. She is then given a Youma body by Jadeite, under   
  
the illicit commands of Naiad.   
  
She goes home, is picked up by the police, and loses control   
  
of her Youma personality, killing everyone within the Boruto   
  
station. She then goes in hunt for the senshi, but before she can,   
  
is blown forward in time where she rescues a future Hotaru from   
  
death.   
  
She is then brought back to the fortress set up by Hotaru's   
  
father, and begins something of a relationship with him. Her state   
  
of mind degenerates during this period, and upon the rediscovery of   
  
Usako, decides to return to 1997/8 Tokyo, where she takes on Venus,   
  
Mars, Jadeite and Jupiter, winning every battle.  
  
She comes face to face with Usashin, Tuxedo Kamen and   
  
Chibiusa, losing the Ginzuishou when Tuxedo Kamen rips it from her.  
  
The loss of power causes her to lose the energy to fight when she is  
  
attacked by the otaku Usagi, Daigouji Usagai.  
  
Struggling to get the Ginzuishou back, she is thwarted when   
  
the original Usagi transports Tuxedo Kamen to the Homeworld. Angry,  
  
she rampages, attacking Usako, Usashin, Hotaru and Aosagi, killing  
  
the ninja Usagi clone. However, when she attempts to use what   
  
little power she has left, it ends up becoming part of the   
  
unification process between Usako and the Eternal City, and she is  
  
obliterated in the blast of the Cataclysm that ensues.  
  
Her spirit then fuses with Usagi's, and her anger influences  
  
Usagi to kill Tuxedo Kamen and Galaxia. But Galaxia cannot be   
  
killed, and destroys the Ginzuishou before things can go any   
  
further. Without the crystal, Usagi fades into nothingness, and the  
  
Youma's spirit dissipates.  
  
When she revives from the darkness, she finds herself within  
  
The Hotel.... A mysterious establishment that appears to operate on   
  
her worst fears. Now devoid of the insanity that came with her   
  
Youma persona, she escapes the clutches of The Hotel and travels   
  
through the Worlds of the Dead in an attempt to stop the senshi from  
  
killing the original Usagi in the first place, aided by a mysterious  
  
power that originates from the world of Wyccfaer.  
  
----o  
  
Tsukino Usako  
  
The first Usagi clone to appear. Was the Usagi that Hotaru  
  
meant to kill at the Usagi extermination agency. Guided Minako   
  
to the Usagi Production Plant when Minako was going to have her   
  
showdown with the Usagi ninjas. Was blown into the past with   
  
Usashin and Aosagi, where they witnessed the death of the original   
  
Usagi.   
  
She was caught wandering the streets by the police and   
  
arrested at a time when they were hunting the original Usagi for the   
  
destruction of the Boruto branch. Was rescued by Usashin, Aosagi,   
  
Akunatsuka and PalaPala. Returned to the Mizuno home where it is   
  
intimated there is more to her than merely "another Usagi". Was   
  
able to contact the Destroyer telepathically, but failed to convince   
  
it not to attack Tokyo.   
  
She turned out to be the carrier of the spirit of Serenity,   
  
and finally manages to complete the cycle of her life by fusing with  
  
the Eternal City, and Usagi's spirit. The fusing causes the   
  
devastating Cataclysm, thanks to the meddling of the Youma, Galaxia  
  
and Millenia (Naiad). Becoming the true Tsukino Usagi/Serenity, she  
  
was transported five years into the future where she wanders the   
  
lands as Usako the Healer.  
  
There is an intimation that she is having a relationship with  
  
Hotaru's father....  
  
----o  
  
Tsukino Usashin (The Hitokiri Battoumoon)  
  
A clone of Usagi, taking after Himura Kenshin from Rurouni   
  
Kenshin. Has dedicated her life to the defence of the weak with her   
  
immense samurai powers. Is capable of emitting energy attacks   
  
through her sword. Can sway the minds of any large crowd through   
  
her noble speeches.   
  
First appears during the showdown between the ninja Usagis and   
  
Minako, saving Minako's life. Was blown back in time to witness the   
  
murder of Usagi. Meets up with Akunatsuka and PalaPala after   
  
rescuing Usako from the police (and the Resonator). Used her energy   
  
slash powers to kill the Destroyer that Usako was trying to contact.   
  
Was travelling with Jupiter in their pursuit of Usako and Aosagi,   
  
but is knocked unconcious when the Youma Usagi attacks.   
  
She recovers too late to save Jupiter (who survives anyway,   
  
due to her power of bodily regeneration.... Well, she is the senshi   
  
of the solar system's LARGEST planet). Usashin catches up with   
  
Usako and Aosagi, and helps defend Usako against the Youma with   
  
Hotaru.   
  
She becomes part of the "eye of the storm" when the mixture of   
  
their powers and those of the Youma are turned into the devastating   
  
force known as the Cataclysm, and is transported through that power   
  
five years into the future, where she meets up with her lover,   
  
another Usagi clone called Kamiya Kaorusagi.  
  
Together, they fight for justice across the badlands of the  
  
future, becoming wanted criminals by corrupt officials. Eventually,  
  
they rescue the reincarnations of Naiad and Hecate, Umi and Setsuna,  
  
and with the aid of Hotaru, attempt to defend them from the grasp  
  
of the hideous Rubeus.  
  
They are killed in this task and pass on to the worlds of the  
  
dead, where Usashin becomes suspicious of events going on there, and  
  
attempts to warn Hotaru of the return of the Youma Usagi.  
  
She realises that things are being controlled by a mysterious  
  
force, called the "Evil from Beyond", on the planet Wyccfaer, and   
  
both she and Kaorusagi fight to protect innocent spirits from its   
  
power.  
  
----o  
  
The 4P Super/Eternal Sailormoon (Serena)  
  
An Usagi clone. Was only just released by the Usagi   
  
Production Plant, when she is taken over by the "essence" of   
  
Chibiusa. The Eternal City felt it needed an avatar between its   
  
world and ours, not realising that Usako would make a better avatar.   
  
Eventually, Chibiusa is released from the body and the clone  
  
gets her mind back, only JUST surving the Cataclysm. She adopts the  
  
name "Serena", and travels the lands, learning to become a   
  
survivalist. She arrives at Crystal Towers, and sets up the   
  
framework for the future Crystal Tokyo military....  
  
----o  
  
Shinomori Aosagi  
  
An Usagi clone, based on Shinomori Aoshi from Rurouni Kenshin.   
  
The leader of the Usagi ninjas that took on Minako in the Usagi   
  
Production Plant, after kidnapping Hotaru as bait, she was blown   
  
back into the past where she witnessed the murder of Usagi.   
  
She helps Usashin rescue Usako, and reluctantly agrees to   
  
fight alongside her, despite the fact that this also means she has   
  
to fight alongside non-Usagis, whom she despises. She was given the   
  
duty of protecting Usako and Akunatsuka, but Usako disappeared after   
  
the attack by the Destroyer on Setsuna's home.  
  
She pursued Usako across the city, and finally reached her at   
  
the point where the Eternal City was trying to make contact with   
  
this world. She sacrificed her life to protect Usako from the Youma   
  
Usagi when she realised that the contact between Usako and the   
  
Eternal City would bring their existence full circle, unifying   
  
Serenity with Usagi once more.  
  
Aosagi then awakens upon the planet Wyccfaer, and sets up a   
  
secret society designed to fight the organised crime groups, based   
  
in the capital city Shy.  
  
----o  
  
Katsuragi Misagi  
  
An Usagi clone, based on Katsuragi Misato from Evangelion. A   
  
black-haired Usagi who wore a blond wig when applying for the job of   
  
Chief Executive in Charge of Operations at the Usagi Production   
  
Plant.  
  
In truth, Misagi is a slob and a heavy drinker, and despised   
  
the job. But she, like many Usagi clones, is in love with Mamoru.   
  
When things start to look hopeless, however, her personality goes   
  
into a tailspin and she becomes a drunken cynic.  
  
Placed in charge of the emotionally damaged Jadeite and Rei,   
  
she barely bats an eyelid at their resultant deaths and decides to   
  
preserve herself from the Cataclysm.  
  
She survives the Cataclysm and discovers the 4P Clone (Serena)  
  
in the remains of Tokyo. She is helping some of the mad-scientist  
  
Usagi clones in setting up a mecha squadron within Crystal Towers,   
  
Crystal Tokyo to be....  
  
----o  
  
Shiranui Maisagi  
  
An Usagi clone, based on Shiranui Mai from Fatal Fury (aka   
  
Garou Densetsu)... Mai is the first "Queen of Bounce" in fighting   
  
games, due to her ample cleavage, and Maisagi is no different.  
  
Taller and more fully built (^_^) than most, Maisagi was blown   
  
from the other dimension without realising what was happening. She   
  
rounds up a group of Usagis and steals a bus to find someone who can   
  
help them.   
  
They discover the badly wounded Minako, with VesVes, on the   
  
road, and it is Maisagi who decides to help them. After travelling   
  
some distance, and dispensing with a roadblock set up by inept   
  
political extremists, they run into a large group of cadavers   
  
controlled by the Resonator.   
  
VesVes leaves the bus so they can escape, but the Resonator   
  
continues to go after Venus. Maisagi, when the bus finally runs out   
  
of fuel, uses her fighting skills and magic to fend off the   
  
cadavers, and only just manage to get Minako to the roof of a   
  
building, where they meet the Resonator, now inside of VesVes.   
  
She is knocked unconcious by the creature's attack, and just   
  
survives the blast as Minako sacrifices both Ves's and her own life   
  
to stop the Resonator.  
  
She meets up with Unagi, and the remaining trio (including   
  
Sae) step into the future, where they bump into the Ayakashi   
  
sisters, with Hotaru, Umi and Setsuna, and become part of the fight   
  
for the young girls.  
  
Maisagi is currently living in Crystal Towers.  
  
----o  
  
Lina Tsukiverse  
  
An Usagi clone, based on Lina Inverse from Slayers. Lina   
  
was born to be a sorceress and is capable of using high-intensity   
  
fire spells. Lina is one of those in the group rounded up by   
  
Maisagi. She manages to clear the bus and the extremists for   
  
Maisagi, and uses her magic against the cadavers when the Usagis are   
  
trying to escape on foot. She is grabbed by the cadavers and lets a   
  
fireball go in shock, which kills her and empties the street of the   
  
cadavers, but not for long.  
  
She revives on the planet Wyccfaer, as a wandering bandit-  
  
killer.  
  
----o  
  
Unagi the Serpent  
  
An Usagi clone, based on Naga the Serpent from Slayers. Unagi   
  
(the Japanese word for eel, btw) was created at about the same   
  
time as Lina, and the pair used to be travelling companions through   
  
the Eternal City, using their powers to defeat evil wherever they   
  
saw fit (whatever that means).  
  
Unagi is tall, has black hair and wears very little  
  
clothing. She has norks that arrive three days before she does.   
  
She is, in short, a match for Maisagi. Her powers are strongly   
  
water based and she has a laugh that is so incredibly evil, it can   
  
level entire nations.  
  
She was abandoned by Lina for this reason and has been hunting   
  
for her ever since. She falls into Tokyo along with Ushayla during   
  
the dimensional breach, and refuses an offer by Professor Tomoe for   
  
shelter from what he says is to be an apocalyptic event.  
  
She is determined to find Lina. She spots a fight on on top   
  
of one of the buildings and flies up to investigate, seeing the   
  
Resonator attacking the fleeing Minako and Co. She uses her laugh   
  
on the Resonator and almost succeeds in bringing it down. She   
  
escapes the blast caused by the deaths of Minako and VesVes by   
  
flying away. She is told by Maisagi that Lina is dead, which gives   
  
her momentary grief (but she is too stupid to believe, anyway), and   
  
travels to the future with Maisagi.  
  
She is still searching for Lina. She might even find her!   
  
With her powers, she might even find her. ^_^  
  
----o  
  
Tsukino Sae  
  
An Usagi clone. Based on Sawanoguchi Sae from Mahou Tsukai   
  
Tai. Sae is a witch Usagi, with strong but eccentric magical   
  
powers. She is one of those rounded up by Maisagi and helps rescue   
  
Minako. She uses her powers to seal the door to the stairs on the   
  
roof of the building so the cadavers can't get through.  
  
When they are attacked by the Resonator, she tries to use her   
  
powers but is too slow and gets knocked down. She escapes the   
  
explosion caused by the deaths of Minako and VesVes by using her   
  
broom, with Maisagi riding pillion.  
  
She travels to the future with Maisagi and Unagi, and survives   
  
the attack by Rubeus and his men. She is currently in Crystal   
  
Towers, a student of Arachne in the use of magical powers.  
  
----o  
  
Moriya Usagika  
  
An Usagi clone. Based on Moriya Ririka from Nurse Angel   
  
Ririka SOS. One of the group rounded up by Maisagi, she attempts to   
  
use the Nurse Angel healing powers to heal Minako, but finds   
  
Minako's wound being held back by the magic of the Youma. She helps   
  
Minako escape the attack of the cadavers. On the roof of the   
  
building, when she tries to use her healing powers on the Resonator,   
  
her spell becomes a vast ball of flame, which swallows her up and   
  
kills her.  
  
She revives on Wyccfaer, and becomes a wandering healer within   
  
the small farming communities that dot the vast planet.  
  
----o  
  
Tsukino Meimi  
  
An Usagi clone. Based on Haneoka Meimi from Kaitou Saint   
  
Tail. She is a professional thief and magician, so she doesn't have   
  
any real powers, which is why she appears helpless for much of the   
  
time. She tries to aid Usagika in their fight against the Resonator   
  
by surrounding the beast in a mist to hide Usagika's attack.   
  
However, when that attack goes wrong, she is swallowed up in the   
  
resultant flame and is killed.  
  
She revives on the planet Wyccfaer, and joins with Aosagi in   
  
her secret society against the organised crime group, controlled by   
  
the "Evil from Beyond".  
  
----o  
  
Ushayla Ushayla  
  
An Usagi clone. Based on Shayla-Shayla from El Hazard. She   
  
is one of three "Priestess" Usagis, and actually has the power of   
  
fire. She landed in Tokyo with Unagi, but unlike her, accepted a   
  
lift from Professor Tomoe, who has been collecting Usagis from all   
  
over town. She tells the Professor what his daughter did to create   
  
the breach, and is with him when he discovers the lost cats.  
  
She is currently studying magic with Arachne, rejoining her   
  
lost "priestess" friends, Afuragi Mann and Miz Tsukishtal.  
  
----o  
  
Kamiya Kaorusagi  
  
An Usagi clone who survives the Cataclysm and the Usagi  
  
purges. Based on Kamiya Kaoru from Rurouni Kenshin. She meets and   
  
strikes up a close (^_^) relationship with Usashin, but dies with   
  
her love whilst trying to protect the young Umi and Setsuna. She   
  
then finds herself travelling the worlds of the dead with Usashin,   
  
helping her defend the souls of the weak from the tyranny of the   
  
Evil From Beyond....  
  
----o  
  
Mokosagi (The Kawaii Senshi Sailor PuPuPu)  
  
A small, white bunny thing, with little tufts of golden hair  
  
done up in odangos. Based on Mokona from Magic Knight Rayearth. Is   
  
discovered by Umi after the attack on the medical centre is defeated   
  
by the mysterious Sailor PuPuPu.... Unbeknownst to Umi, Usako and   
  
the others, Mokosagi is Sailor PuPuPu, and the bunny-thing chooses   
  
to join Umi and Usako on their travels through the tunnels of the   
  
dead in case the powers of the Kawaii Senshi Sailor PuPuPu are   
  
required. ^_^  
  
----o  
  
Daigouji Usagai  
  
An otaku Usagi clone, based on Daigouji Gai (Yamada Jiro) from  
  
Nadesico. Has a love of mechas (including her beloved "Gekiganger")  
  
and uses the mecha to smash the Youma Usagi into a little pulp, on   
  
Usashin's beckoning. She then scatters when the Youma revives.  
  
Usagai survived the Cataclysm, and is working with Misagi to   
  
set up Crystal Tokyo's first mecha squadron. ^_^  
  
----o  
  
Sasahara Natsagi  
  
A cat-girl Usagi clone, based on Sasahara Natsuki from Hyper   
  
Police. Natsagi is a member of the local police company when Makoto  
  
and Hotaru attempt to fight off a group of anti-Usagi extremist   
  
thugs from attacking the hospital in which Usako is staying.  
  
She helps Makoto aside after she receives a beating from the   
  
thugs, and allows Sailor PuPuPu to finish the job.... She   
  
accidentally travels with the group to Wyccfaer, where she and   
  
CereCere join Aosagi's secret force.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
DDFA darkdayforanime@hotmail.com  
  
30th Apr 1998 


End file.
